MINOR DETAILS
by hillawinxclub
Summary: EN en pequeño pueblo, alguien trata de enfermar a los estudiantes Bloom, stella, flora y musa deciden investigar quien comete estos "crímenes" será Emily la hija de la directora ¿o sky el sexy chico nuevo?¿tal vez sea brandon el chico lindo del que stella esta perdidamente enamorada?¿o Griselda la rara y estricta profesora de biología? ¿podran las chicas resolverlo antes del baile?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola que tal volvi no me he muerto**

**para serles sincera no he tenido tiempo de escribir, y cuando lo tuve se me olvido por completo he decido empezar esta historia basada en la película creo que se llama **_**Minor Details**_** aquí les dejo la sinapsis**

Está tratando de hacer que los estudiantes enfermos en el internado de lujo, Danforth Academia! Abby, Paige, Claire y Taylor, unen sus fuerzas para resolver el misterio. ¿Podría ser Mia o Riley - las chicas que tienen todo lo que el dinero puede comprar? O Emily the saben hija toda la directora? Tal vez sea el loco Sean Meneskie? O extraña Plume profesor de la escuela. Sea quien sea, los cuatro mejores amigos van a descubrir!

**Pues asi va ha ser mi historia parecida**

**Debo decir que winxclub no es mio (ojala) es de NICKELODEON**

**A leer...**

**COMO SIEMPRE LEAN A LIRA12**

**Y REYKON(MOSTER HIGH)**

* * *

**Narrador**

"Seguro que quieres esto querido" dijo una mujer

"Si madre quiero tener amigos reales, quiero sentir que valgo algo" dijo el joven

"Entonces esta hecho mañana mismo sales para Leesburg Virginia"( Na: es un pequeño pueblo en estados unidos)-dijo la mujer

"Gracias madre"-dijo el joven

**Bloom**

"Creo que voy a vomitar otra ves"-dijo luci

tal y como habia dicho la nota al dia siguiente las porristas se enfermaron, no entiendo que pasa e esta escuela todos no llevamos bien con todos y aquellos como mitzi eran demasiados egocéntricos para prestar atención a los demás, creo que esa nota tiene algo que ver...

**1 dias antes**

**Pensamiento de bloom**

"Despiértate stella"-dije mientras le tiraba un almohadazo-" ya son las 6:20 en 40 minutos tenemos que ir ala escuela"

"40"-grito stella mientras se levantaba a toda prisa y corríaa por mi cuarto, mañana era nuestro primer dia de clase íbamos a entrar a segundo de preparatoria si seriamos unas juniors, y para celebrarlo stella y yo habíamos decidido hacer una pijamada el problema es que stella siempre pero siempre y cuando digo siempre es siempre creanme chicos, se demora como 100000 años en cambiarse, claro el resultado siempre era fructuoso stella siempre quedaba espectacular, con su largo cabello rubio y sus ojos color miel stella era por mucho la chica más linda de toda la escuela pero también era muy amable si la llegabas a conocer a fondo y por supuesto era mi mejor amiga-"porque no me despertastes antes bloom"-dijo mientras salía del baño y escoge que prenda usar

"vamos stel ambas sabemos que tu madrugadora no eres, ademas estuve llamandote por 20 minutos y tu no te levantabas estabas murmurando palabras muy extrañas"-podia ver el leve sonrojo en stella de seguro estaría soñando con brandoon el mejor amigo de mi hermano, stella ha estado enamorada de el desde que comenzamos la preparatoria pero el y tiene de novia ala tirana de mitzi, y por muy linda y amable que sea stella nunca la ha

volteado a mirar.

"Ya sabes lo mismo de siempre, aunque trate de coquetear con el en science el siempre me ignora, aveces estan amable y otras me ignora tanto sabes aveces me confunde"-dijo mientras se aplicaba un poco de maquillaje

"De seguro este va a ser tu año stella"-dije para tratar de animarla un poco

"tu siempre tan optimista por eso te quiero"-dijo mientras nos fundimos en un abrazo

Esa era la stella que yo conocia, calida, amable sincera, hermosa tanto como por dentro y po fuera de seguro si brandoon la conociera mejor caeria rendido a sus pies.

"Chicas a desayunar"-dijo mi mama

Stella y yo bajamos las escaleras mientras nos dirigimos al comedor, mi mama había preparado unas tostadas con mermelada y beacons para el desayuno, y jugo de naranaja que rico

"buenos dias mama, papa"-dije con una sonrisa

buenos dias mike, vanessa"-dijo stella-conocíaa a stella desde hace tanto tiempo que mis padres nunca le perdonaría que los tratara como señor y señora domino, querían a stella como si fuera su propia hija

"Buenos dias chicas durmieron bien"-dijo mi padre

"si, ¿y mike?"-pregunte mike era mi hermanastro, mama se habia casado con papa cuando yo tenia apenas 3 años de edad y mike 5, pero todos nos queremos como si tuviéramos la misma sangre

"ya se fue para la escuela querida"-dijo mama

"enserio yo queria que me llevara odio caminar"-dije

"caminar"-dijo stella

"si sera mejor que te termines la tostada rapido si no queremos llegar tarde, escuche que tenemos química a la primera hora y que cierto chico de tercer año lla reprobo el años pasado"dije

como si de el mismísimo flash se trata se stella se comió su desayuno y 5 minutos depsues estuvimos caminando a la escuela.

A por cierto se me olvidaba decirles vivimos es leesburg virginia el lugar más aburrido de todo los estados unidos, teniendo un pequeño centro comercial y un pequeño cine pero si queríamos diversión de verdad tendríamos que viajar ala cuidad que esta a 1 hora de aqui genial no, en este pueblo nunca pasaba nada, nunca han visto en los programas de televisión donde las pequeños pueblos siempre ocurren cosas inesperadas o estan personajes con superpoderes, o hay una persona que acosa a varias chicas con el seudónimo de "A", bueno pues este no es smallville o rosewood, es simplemente un pueblo aburrido, donde todos conocen a todos , y nunca sucede nada interesante.

"Crees que esta vez logre que me invite a sallir, ya sabes con todo eso de que mitzi se mudó,"dijo stella, usualmente era muy confiada pero cuando se trataba de brandon era muy segura

"no lo creo te lo aseguro"-dije mientras sonreía tranquilizadora mente

* * *

**Pensamiento de stella**

Sonrei de regreso a mi amiga enserio era totalmente imposible no hacerlo siendo bloom tam optimista ademas me veia super linda con mis vaqueros color verde menta y mi camiseta color amarillo pastel y los zapatos dorados brillantes combinaban ala perfección estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos cuando de repente choqué con un muro, uno muy caliente por cierto cuando levanté la mirada me encontré con un chico de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color

"tierra llamando a stella"-dijo bloom

"hola soy Helio"-dijo mientras me daba la mano

"yo soy stella, gusto en conocerte"-dije

"yo me llamo bloom, un gusto tambien"

Nos despedimos de helio después de indicarle donde quedaba la oficina del director y nos dirigiamos a nuestro lockers cuando...

"stella mira lo que han pegado en el pizarrón"-dijo bloom mientras me entregaba una nota

_**si porristas quieren jugar, se van a enfermar**_

"no te asustes bloom de seguro es emily"-dije- emily era la hija de la directora tenía como 13 años todo el tiempo hace estas bromas estoy acostumbrada.

No tenia ni idea que esto iria tan lejos pensé mientras me me sentaba al lado de bloom

"todavia tienes la nota"-dije

"si la tengo en mi cuarto ¿porque?"-pregunto curiosa

"creo que tenemos que investigar, primero la porritas, ahora el club de computadores, y el de ajedrez, alguien quiere que no comamos la comida de la cafetería, alguien la está contaminando"

"Genial, estaba esperando que dijeras eso, seremos como CSI, o criminal mins

d, seremos como sherlok holmes"-grito bloom mientras se levantaba de la silla-"me pido ser JJ (Na: jennifer jerau es uno de los personajes principales ce criminal minds) es la que más me gusta"

las referencias de bloom hizo que el chico de delante soltara una carcajada, era sky, rubio, ojos azules, britico, y nuevo estaba en ultimo años pero compartía literatura y quimica con nosotras

"De que te ries"-dijo bloom un poco enojada

"de nada de nada, emmm es que mi mi...loro se..comio..una abeja"-dijo sky

"los loros no comen abejas" dijo bloom

"el mio si" dijo sky

"no no lo hacen"-repitió bloom

otra ves pense desde que se habían conocido, bloom y sky habian discutido primero por el perro que bloom fingió tener y ahora por un loro

* * *

**Hace 1 dia (narra stella)**

_"__lo siento emm tu emm"-dijo bloom_

_"__sky"-dijo el chico rubio_

_"__si eso lo siento soy malísima con los nombres"-dijo bloom_

_"__ya me di cuenta"-dijo sky_

_"__que dices, trata por lo menos de ser amable no?"-dijo bloom-"si me disculpas tengo que ir a alimentar a mi perro"_

_"__tu no tienes un perro"-dijo sky_

_"__que si lo tengo, tu que vas a saber de mi vida si ni siquiera me conoces si yo digo que tengo un perro es que tengo un perro"_

_"__y como se llama "pregunto sky_

_"__se llama taty"-dijo bloom_

_"__chicos se que se aman y todo, pero tenemos que irnos y gracia spo incluirme en su discusión, vamos bloom ahi que ir alimentar a taty_"

* * *

**En la mañana(narra stella)**

"y si se comio una abeja porque no lo llevas al doctor"dijo bloom

"ya basta chicos me tienen harta, hagan una tregua de paz"

"pe..r..o ste" dijo bloom

"pero nada"-dije bloom sabia que cuando usaba ese tono era que estaba enojada muy poco lo utilizaba ya que era muy alegre pero estos dos exasperan al cualquiera, por lo menos no eran como riven y musa ese par es otro cuento

"ok lo siento sky"-dijo bloom

"yo tambien bloom"

" y taty"-dijo sky

"Esta bien, gracias por preguntar y dile a tu loro que las abejas da una miel muy rica"-dijo bloom

"gracias, dile a tu perra invisible que tiene in lindo nombre "dijo sky

gemi frustración "pueden parar ya"-dije irritada

"pero si el comenzó "-dijo bloom

"¿yo? dijo sky, tu fuiste la que inventaste un perro falso"-replico sky

"no es inventado, es real"-dijo bloom

"si pues nos vemos en el parque alas tres, trae tu perra, yo traeré mi loro a ver quien gana "dijo sky

**AHORA**

"Aver donde puedo conseguir una perra chiguagua, rubia a esta hora," dijo bloom


	2. Chapter 2

**hola new cap espero que les guste**

**Debo decir que winx club no es mio(ojala) es de NICKELODEON Y RAINBOW S. , IGINIO SATRAFFI**

* * *

**Pensamiento de Bloom**

"¿porque tiene que ser una chiguagua rubia no puede ser no se un labrador?"-me pregunto stella

"lo que pasa es que sky me pregunto como era mi perra y la única que se ocurrio, fue la de chiguagua de Beverly Hills"-dije

¨vamos ala perrera a ver si conseguimos tu perra, y de paso vamos al centro comercial"-dijo stella con ojos brillantes

"centro comercial, enserio stella pero es que"-no pude terminar de hblar porque stella me miro con su cara de me la debes y era cierto la a había arrastrado a mis discusiones con sky-"okey después vamos al centro comercial"-dije- pero stella mas centro comercial eran como mejores amigas stella compraba por horas y horas todo lo que le gustaba estoy pensando que es una compraadicta, ¿alguna vez ustedes han visto la película loca por las compras? bueno stella es asi solo que mas adicta

"mira la tienda esta abierta, entremos"-dijo stella, mientras entrabamos ala tienda del Sr. Darcy

"hola Sr. darcy¨"-dijimos stella y yo al mismo tiempo

"hola queridas que desean"-dijo darcy

"una chiguagua rubia por favor"-dije con ojos suplicantes

"como esta"-dijo mientras nos mostraba una perra como la de la una chiguagua de Beverly Hills

"gracias"-dijo stella

tome ala perrita en mis manos mientras pagaba por la compra

"nos vemos Señor"-dije mietras stella y yo salíamos de la tienda

"ahora al centro comercial"-dijo stella mientras brincaba a mi alrededor

* * *

**Pensamiento de brandon**

"necesitas un loro que coma abejas"-pregunte confundido al chico nuevo

"si necesito uno"-dijo sky

"¿porque?"-pregunte de nuevo

"conoces a esa chica Bloom, bueno le dije que tenia un loro que comia abejas y me ha citado con ella y su amiga stella hoy alas 3,para que ella vea que tengo uno pero como ves no lo tengo"-dijo sky mientras cerraba su locker

stella de solaria el amor de mi vida la chica de mis sueños, haría todo por verla feliz pero hay un problema...

"¿que tal chicos"-dijo Mike mi mejor amigo y hermano de Bloom

"nada Mike este..em... voy a llevar a sky a mi casa quiere entrar a el quipo de futbol y me pidió el favor si lo ayudaba"-dije

"ahh ok, me encantaría ir pero tengo que ir con el profesor saladino me puso detención"-dijo mientras caminaba hacia historia-"adiós nos vemos"

"¿porque le dijistes esa mentira"-me pregunto sky

"porque Mike es el hermano sobreprotector de Bloom como se entere que vas a conseguir un loro que come abejas para impresionarlas va hacerte el cuestionario"-dije

"cu..es...t..ionario-dijo sky-"oye yo no trato de impresionarla, solo es molesta"

"lo que tu digas"-dije enserio va a comprar un loro que como abejas por Bloom si eso no es tratar de impresionar no se que lo es-"Mike hace un cuestionario a cada chico que quiere salir con Bloom o stella, algunos dicen que es demasiado difícil y que el es un hueso duro de roer"-dije mientras salia del colegio con sky

"entiendo que con Bloom es su hermana"-dijo sky-"pero ¿porque stella, son novios o que?"

"no ellos no son novios"-dije mientras trataba de borrar esa pelicula de miedo de mi cabeza-"es solo que mike conoce a stella des que era una niña la quiere como si fuera su hermana asi como a bloom"

"ahhhhh"-dijo sky

"Vamos con el señor Robert, ese tipo vende cosas extrañas de seguro tendrá tu loro"-dije mientras guiaba a sky ala tienda de la esquina era un pequeño local y paredes azules un puerta de madera y un letrero que decía _Robert's wired things (ironico no?), _hale la puerta y sono la campanita, detrás del escritorio salio un señor bajito, todo regordete con el pelo canoso

"que buscan chicos"-dijo con voz ronca

"un loro que coma abejas"-dijo sky

"un loro que coma abejas, déjame ver"-dijo mientras entraba por una puerta que estaba enfrente-"creo que tengo lo que buscabas muchacho"-dijo mientras mostraba un loro en una jaula y en el pico tenia una abeja."son 1000 dólares"

"que eso es muy costoso acaso ese loro defeca oro o que?"-dije un sorprendido-"vámonos sky"

"no, no importa brandoon"-dijo sky mientras sacaba su tarjeta de crédito-" me lo llevo, es un dinero que me dio mi abuela de acción de gracias"-dijo sky ante mi mirada sorprendida

"este muchacho si conoce de negocios"-dijo el señor Robert

Sky se dirijio ala caja a pagar, y después salimos de la tienda del señor Robert hacia su casa, me sorprendio ver que vivía en un departamento solo a una cuadra de el mio por lo general estos apartementos son de 2 habitaciones 1 menos que el mio.

"vamos a tomar un refresco"-dijo sky mientras dejaba el loro en la mesa-"son las 4:00 quede con Bloom alas 7:00, yo invito"

"entonces vayamos a Starbucks hay uno en el centro comercial"-dije mientras salíamos del edificio"stella enserio yo los veo iguales ambos son rosados"-dije mientras stella me mostraba un vestido veraniego de color rosado... o eso creo?

"no no es rosado uno es salmon y el otro es rosa claro"-dijo mientras me mostraba los dos vestidos-"¿cual llevo?

"el que quieras"-dije un poco irritada

"sabes me llevare los 2"-dijo mientras se dirigía a la caja a pagar-"hoy cuando nos chocamos con el chico ese helio te acuerdas?"

"si el de el cabello largo como azulado tirando a negro"-dije

"si ese mismos, buenos al parecer brandoon vio todo y prácticamente me hizo una escena hoy en el almuerzo"-dijo stella emocionada, con los ojos brillantes

"¿y donde estaba yo que no me di cuenta"-dije

"hablando con musa en el baño por celular"-dijo stella-"por cierto cuando viene"

" la otra semana o al menos eso me dijo"-dije

"oye que tienes ahí"-dijo stella mientras quitaba un papelito de mi bolso

**_Quien seguirá en mi lista_**

**_de los que se han e_****_nfermado, _**

**_será el equipo de futbol, o el grupo de danza_**

**_si quieren parar esto _**

**_deberán comer menos fresco_**

"otra nota"-dije mientras la guardaba en mi bolso-"que crees que dira con menos fresco"

"no lo se pero una cosa si estoy segura debemos investigar quien es"-dijo stella

"quien crees que será"-dije un poco asustada-"talvez sea sky"

"no dejes que tu enamoramiento te nuble el conocimiento"-dijo stella

"a mi mo me ha nublado el cono..." -esperen un momento acaso dijo ¿enamoramiento?, ella dijo lo que creo que dijo-"oye yo no estoy enamorada de sky"

"lo que tu digas"-dijo stella mientras cogía la bolsa de ropa"

"tu si que estas enamorada de brandoon"-dije un poco molestas enamorada ¿yo? y de sky jajaja que gracioso

"desde siempre amiga desde siempre "dijo stella con ojos de enamorada

* * *

**PENSAMIENTO DE SKY**

"asi que estas enamorado de stella desde 1er de secundaria"-dije un poco sorprendido

"si están perfecta"-dijo brandoon

"sal con ella"-dije con tono ovio

"es que no podemos estar juntos"-dijo brandoon un poco tristes

"¿porque?"-dije mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi chocolate caliente

"porque bueno..."

* * *

**HOLA ESTABA UN POCO PERDIDA QUERIA HACER EL CAP MAS LARGO PERO NO TENGO TIEMPO ESTAMOS POR CERRAR EL PRIMER CICLO DE CLASES Y LOS PROFESORES ME HAN DEJADO TAREAS A MONTON (MALVADOS)**

**PUES AGRADECER A MVVA Y camuusmiler27 **

**MVVA: **gracias por leer mis fics aunque sea un poco impuntual, pues me alegro que creas que son geniales pues si me quieres dar consejos para mejorarlos bienvenidos sean con mi hermosa ortografía tendre muchos, pero enserio aprecio tus reviews y empecé a leer tu fic no te extrañes de recibir un comentario mio muy pronto, no sabia que también escribías estoy como desactualizada un poco jiji pero tu fic es genial :)

**camuusmiler27**: te prometo que en el otro capitulo opondré mucho de stella y brandoon también saldra musa, pero lo dedicare especial a stella y brandoon te o prometo a mas tardar el domingo tienes tu cao, me alegro que te guste mu fic y muchas gracias por leerlo, y ya sabes si tienes algunos comentarios para mejorar mi fic házmelos saber siempre son bien recibidos

**Eso es to..eso es tooo...oo...to...to. eso es ..do amigos (como porky el de los looney toons te amo bugs bonie) wii volvió porkye :)**

**Si estornudaste leyendo mi fic pues salud**

**Frase del capitulo: **La vida no es una película de Hollywood. La mierda sucede. Peleas, gritas, y de alguna forma trabajas como el demonio para llegar al otro lado todavía intacto.-Braden

( es un nuevo por asi decirlo segmento donde pondré fraces que me gustes cada una vva ha ha ser diferente por cap y algunas la relacionare o las pondré al inicio el cap como una parte del mismo es que esta no encontré como ubicarla y quería compartirla con ustedes a mi me gusta mucho no se si a ustedes)


	3. Chapter 3

**Si lo se dije que el viernes pero tuve una boda y me fui hasta el sábado y adivinen que donde me quede no había internet genial no**

**Bueno emm**

**camuusmiler27: **Espero que te haya gustado este cap etre brandon y stella no hay mucho romance por ahora primero brandon tiene que terminar con mitzi pero apenas eso acurra vendrá el verdadero romance

**MVVA: **Uno que es sobre musa y riven y que musa se embarazo y eso, espero que te guste el capppp, jajajaj tripiante como en zoy 101

**este cap lo dedico a mis 2 lectoras espero que les guste MVVA Y CAMUUSMILLER 27**

**Winx club no es mio es de nickelodeon y rainbow S., Igginio Satrafi**

* * *

**_"____Muchas veces he tratado de sacarte de mi mente, Pero este amor es más fuerte que la condenada muerte.____"_**

**Pensamiento de sky**

"Porque, stella es una chica, preciosa, hermosa, es perfecta, además su familia tiene mucho dinero sabes, es una solaria, su padre es un famoso magnate, dueño de una gran cadena de hoteles y su madre es un famosa modelo, y diseñadora dueña de varias tiendas alrededor del país, yo no encajo en ese mundo o al menos eso pensaba cuando estaba en primero de secundaria yo era amigo de Raúl un chico que ya se fue hace unos años, entonces empeze ha hacer amigo de Mike e iba mucho a su casa, yo tenia 12 años cuando la vi sabes estaba en casa de Mike en la cocina con Bloom comían una especie de postre de las tres leches, estaban riendo y jugando con Mike, ella tenia 11 años pero era hermosa"-dijo brandon mientras suspiraba un poco-"segui frecuentando la casa de Mike mucho y entre mas la veía mas me gustaba, pero era un niño sabes, no tenia idea de como lidiar con eso asi que simplemente deje que el tiempo pasara hasta que cumplí 16 años stella tenia 15 y estaba decidido a confesarle lo que sentía, hable con Mike para pedirle su aprobación y me dijo que mejor hombre para stella no habría pero que no la lastimara, que mientras no dejara de ser mujerero no la haría feliz, asi que decidi terminar con mitzi era una chica con la que tenia sexo frecuentemente pero no éramos novios ni nada, pero para cuando decicdi decirle a stella lo que sentía le diagnosticaron ami papa cáncer, los tratamientos eran muy caros, tenia que encontrar un solución y rápido y lo hice"-dijo brandon mientras tomaba un poco de su café

"A que precio"-pregunte

"veras el padre de mitzi, es dueño de hospital prometio aplicarle el tratamiento completo a mi padre si salía con mitzi y la hacia feliz, al parecer ella estaba deprimida desde que termine el sexo con ella y como esa demasiado caprichosa y además su padre le cumple todo lo que quiere, yo solo acepte, y me converti en el novio perfecto para ella,mi familia no sabe de esto, ellos creen que el estado les aprobó los tratmientos gratuitos, mi padre ya se encuentra mejor esta fuera de peligro pero no quiero que vuelva a recaer y no tengamos para los tratamiento asi que simplemente sigo con mitzi por eso, ahora ella esta en Italia estudiando ya que perdió el año y no quería pasar vergüenza"-dijo brandon

"wow, que fuerte amigo, pero creo que deberías arriesgarte sabes inténtalo con stella y si tu padre recae solo dimelo ami si yo lo solucionare todo"-dije con seguridad, brandon era un buen tipo y haría lo posible por ayudarlo

* * *

**Pensamiento de stella**

Estaba con Bloom en el parque, esperando a sky, estaba dando un sorbo a mi malteada de vainilla y Bloom se estaba comiendo la espuma de su nevado con arequipe

"sabes adoro los nevados pero tienen ,café deberían hacer uno solo con espuma seria mas rico asi"-dijo Bloom

"no yo amo el café Bloom es rico y me mantiene con energía"-dije

"mas energía de la que tienes stel"-dijo Bloom con tono divertido

"oye...yo..." no pude terminar porque crei quedarme sin reparación

"hola chicas, lamento haberme retrasado, conocen a Brandon" dijo sky

* * *

**"___Aunque nos amamos a escondidas, sé que es un amor verdadero, porque cuando estoy contigo todo lo demás deja de existir_"**

**pensamiento de brandon**

"pues claro que si es el mejor amigo de Mike mi hermana va casi todos los días a mi casa"dijo Bloom en tono ovio

no podía apartar mis ojos de stella se veía hermosa con el uniforme de la escuela, llevaba su cabello suelto y se había aplicado un poco de maquillaje lo suficiente para darle un tono casi angelical

"ves mira a mi perra igual a la de la peli a que no?"-dijo Bloom

"si, si es igual"-dijo sky-"mira ami loro ves se comio una abeja"

"si tenias razón, entonces nos vamos stel tengo ganas de comer una helado"-dijo Bloom

"cla..."-empezó a decir stella pero sky la interrumpio-"helado, yo también quiero quiero uno"-dijo sky mientras me lanzaba una mirada complice

"si claro vamos"-dijo Bloom entediendo la situación-"chao stel, no vemos depues hoy hay pave"

"chao Bloom nos vemos después"-dijo stella

Mientras veía a Bloom y sky alejarse me acerque a Stella

"¿como estas?"-pregunte un poco nervioso

dio un sorbo a su malteada y me miro con ojos profundos

"muy bien y tu"-preguntos-"ha pasado tiempo desde que no estamos los dos solos brandon"

"si solo en biología y estoy perfectto"-mejor ahora que estas aquí pensé pero no lo dije

"quieres sentarte"-dijo mientras señalaba la silla de enfrente

"si"-dije mientras me sentaba-

"y que hiciste en las vacaciones sin tu novia, la debes extrañar mucho ¿no?-dijo stella

genial tenia que meter a mitzi-"ya sabes lo mismo de siempre, salir con Mike y riven , practicas de futbol y servicio comunitario y tu que haz hecho"

"salir con Bloom, musa y flora, ayudar a mama con algunos diseños ir a eventos de gala, ayudar a Bloom ha hacer postres, y comprar"-dice stella mientras yo miro como bobo el movimiento de sus labios sigue hablando y dice algo a lo que yo solo asiento-"enserio no tienes miedo de comer de la cafetería este años con tatas personas vomitando por ella, como hiciste tu para no enfermarte si todo el equipo de futbol estuvo vomitando hasta Mike "-dice stella

" creo que es porque no he comido de allí esta semana, he comido de la maquina"-dije un poco extrañado de su pregunta-" no me ha dado tiempo de comer en la cafetería debe ser por eso"

"ahhhhhh, y oye me harias un favor y me pides un dedito de queso en el café porfa la malteda sola es muy simple"-dijo stella

"si claro"-dije mientras me levantaba de la silla y , ella sacaba la cartera para darme el dinero" no, yo invito"

* * *

**pensamiento de bloom**

"y entonces trate de sacar los brownies del horno pero ya era demasiado tarde estaban totalmente quemados y sabian horribles desde ese dia deje que mi mama hiciera los brownies para mi"-dije

"jajajjaaja enserio Bloom, no lo puedo creer me imagino tu cara"-dijo sky mientras soltaba una carcajada

"sky quería agradecerte por dejar a stella y brandoon solos, no se si lo has notado pero se gustan y duele que mi amiga sufra"-dije un poco triste

"no hay problema a esos dos se les nota a kilommetros de distancia"dijo sky

"si"-dije mientras miraba a unas las demás mesas, estábamos en la heladería yo había pedido brownie con helado y sky una banana slipt, mientras observaba a las personas entrar y salir, algunas de ellas estaban sentadas en las mesas dos chicos enamorados besándose en la mesa de al lado, un niño corriendo por la derecha algunas personas en la cola y esperen un momento ese cabello se me hace familiar solo conozco a una persona con el cabello color magneta y es...¿riven? y esta con musa y están ...oh mi dios...tomados de la mano y comiendo del mismo helado...estoy alucinando si es eso no puede ser verdad ellos se odian...o lo hacían

"sky te importaría acompañarme a saludar a una amiga mia, de paso te la presento"-dije tenia que estar segura que era eestos dos

"si claro vamos" me dijo sky

caminamos unas cuantas mesas hasta que estuve lo suficientemente cerca de musa y riven

"hola chicos"-dije con una sonrisa-"musa no sabias que ya habias llegado"

* * *

**ESO ES..T..O..T...OD..O.D...DOOO AMIGOS (COMO PORKIE EL DE LO LONEY TOONS TE AMO BUGS BUNIE)**


End file.
